homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Denny Miller
'''Denise 'Denny' Miller '''is the long lost daughter of Ethan McGuire and the niece of Zac McGuire. She's also the half-sister of Ethan's other children, Evelyn and Oscar McGuire. Denny made her first appearnce on 12 February 2014. Character Information Denny's parents were once lovers, but Ethan left her mother, Olivia, after she told him that she's pregnant and Ethan married a woman named Sarah Wilson and had two kids. Storylines Denny arrives to Summer Bay and turns up at her father's funeral after his death from a bomb explosion. Hannah Wilson spotted her and after the funeral, Hannah asked her who she is, but Denny is defensive and leaves. Hannah and Denny meet again and Denny learnt that she's Ethan's sister-in-law. Hannah asked her how does she know Ethan. Denny said she doesn't and Hannah asked her why she was at his funeral. Denny said that Ethan is her father. Denny meets her uncle and Ethan's brother, Zac and Hannah tells her not to tell Oscar and Evelyn about herself. Denny wanted to meet her brother and sister, but Evelyn refuses to meet her, while Oscar wanted to get a chance to know her better. Denny tries to bond with Evelyn, but Evelyn bites her head off. Zac found an old baby photo in Ethan's will and shows it to Denny. Denny said it's is her and Ethan must have known that she existed all those years. Denny attempts to leave Summer Bay when she tries to bond with Evelyn, but Evelyn manages to know Denny and Evelyn bonds with her new sister. Denny stays in the caravan park and soon return to her mother after her payments at the caravan park was expired. Weeks later, Denny returns to Summer Bay to live at the farmhouse with Oscar and Evelyn. Denny began working at Alf Stewart's bait shop for money and start a relationship with Chris Harrington. Denny realised she's in love with Chris, which shocks him. This causes him and Denny to break up. Denny became attracted to Casey Braxton, Chris gets angry at Casey for stealing Denny from him and Casey was trapped into their love triangle. Soon, Denny and Chris reconciles. Denny gets mad at Sasha Bezmel about an article she wrote about Oscar hitting Tamara Kingsley with Zac's car. Evelyn tells Denny that Chris' brother, Spencer asks her out to Maddy Osborne's dance party, which Evelyn was nervous about. Denny encourages her to go and agree to support her at the party. Denny was shocked when Casey tells Denny that he has feelings for her and she gets angry and tells Evelyn about Casey having feelings for her. Evelyn tells her about her secret feelings for her best friend and Maddy's boyfriend, Josh Barrett. Denny arranges a girls night with Evelyn and Hannah at the farmhouse and Josh came to the farm to see Evelyn. Denny and Evelyn goes out to dinner at Angelo's one night and sees Josh there, dining with his brother, Andy. Evelyn tells Denny that she really likes Josh, but he doesn't feel the same way. Denny and Chris broke up and she began a relationship with Casey. A few weeks later, Evelyn was unable to tell Josh how she feels and Denny encourages her to tell Josh about her true feelings. Denny was angry when Andy framed Zac for putting drugs in the shed and tells Casey and tells Hannah to stay out of Andy's problems. Denny was invited to Evelyn's family dinner that Evelyn is organising for Zac and Oscar. Chris asks Denny to dinner as friends and she accepted. Denny thanked him with a hug, but Chris thinks she's going to kiss him and kisses her, which shocks Denny and she pulls him away. Denny fears Casey will found out and hurt Chris, but Casey said that Chris told him already and forgave him. Denny and Casey was shocked when Evie found a box with a dead animal and believes that Andy's drug dealers had found out where they live. Denny and Casey were spied by Cody Dalton, one of Andy's drug dealers when they're on their way to the gym to work. Cody and his two henchmen, Jim and Boris attacked Casey, crushing his wrist on a weight, Denny tries to rescue him, but Jim grabs her. She texts Brax to save Casey and Cody witnessed her texting and snatches her phone and attempts to hurt her, but Casey threatens him to stay away. Casey and Denny were released by Cody and he and his men leaves. Casey realized without him, Denny or Brax at home, Cody and his men are after Evie and Josh. The three races back before Cody, but they were too late and Josh and Evie were kidnapped. Denny fears that Cody will hurt Evie and Josh. With Josh and Evie kidnapped and Andy's still missing, Brax struggles to found out about Cody, but no one from the clan heard about him. Denny and Hannah stays safe with Brax and Casey. The next day, Andy arrives telling that Josh left him a voice message and that he and Evie are held hostage at the farmhouse. Brax and Andy rushes to the farm to rescue Josh and Evie, while Denny stays back with Casey and Hannah. Denny arrives home with Casey and Hannah and was glad that Evie is safe and OK. Casey does a romantic gesture that melts Denny's heart and Casey plans to take Denny away for a few days, unknowning that Casey's planning on proposing to her. Denny was frightened when Casey goes with Andy with rescue Josh. But Josh and Andy gave Denny a message that Casey has been badly shot. Hours later, Kyle tells Denny that Casey died, leaving Denny heartbroken and devastated. Phoebe takes her home and Evelyn comforts her. After losing Casey, Denny was unable to sleep or eat. She came to Casey's funeral with Evelyn and gets comforted by Alf, when she stated that she thought she and Casey are going to be together forever, but is angry to be left alone. After the funeral, Denny collapsed and Ricky takes her to the hospital, but Denny wanted to go home, but Nate and Hannah tells her she could return home the next day. Denny struggles to move on and still loves Casey. While Denny was working, Brax gave her the engagement ring that he found in Casey's room and shows it to Evelyn, who asked her will she say yes if Casey ever asked her. Denny replied if he had, she'll say yes. But Denny returns the ring to Ricky after Brax saved Nate and VJ Patterson from the forest. Denny was angry that Brax could Nate but couldn't save Casey and she doesn't know why she cannot move on. Zac tells her that since she cannot move on, she might not be ready. Denny goes to Casey's grave that night, but Brax was there and she leaves, she goes to Ricky's house and gave the ring back. Denny came to see Casey's grave the other day and tell him she'll always love him, but she must let him go and let Casey go for good. Denny meets a young man named Ash when she was trying to fix her car and he and Denny flirts. At Angelo's, Denny sees Ash again when she was out with Evelyn and asked Josh who Ash was and Josh said that Ash is Brax's friend and is living with the Braxtons and the Barretts. The next day, Denny finds out that Brax told Ash about her being Casey's girlfriend and was angry about it. Denny lets Ash help her fixing her car. Denny also tried on the engagment ring that Casey meant to give her and Ash congratulate Denny for her engagement, but Denny said she's actually not engaged, since Casey didn't get the chance to ask her. Denny has interest on Ash, but doesn't want to betray Casey, but Brax said that it's OK to move on and fall for another man. Denny hears that Phoebe is launching her new song at the city and Denny does to the launch with Evie, Hannah, Sasha, Leah, Ricky and Kyle on a bus. Denny say in front with Hannah and next to Kyle and hours later, Nate Cooper's psycho wife, Sophie Taylor attacks Nate in his car, trying to escape, but her actions causes the bus to flip and roll over several times and Denny is one of the victims involved of a crash. Denny, Evie, Hannah, Sasha, Leah, Ricky, Kyle and the rest of the people were trapped and injured in the bus. In 2015, Denny survived from the bus accident and was lucky not to get injured. Denny and Evie found Hannah with a piece of metal stabbed onto her back and calls Nate for help. That night, Sasha asked Denny if she has seen Leah, but Denny said no and maybe Leah on the way to the hospital and gave Sasha a hug. They arrived to the Surf Club and Zac, Matt and VJ came in. After the bus crash, Denny sees Hannah at the hospital and was shocked when she learnt from Hannah that she might not walk again. Hannah, in fear to tell Oscar and Evie about her condition, Denny tells Evie herself. Hannah discharged herself from hospital and arrives home on a wheelchair with Andy. Denny, Evie and Oscar decided to help Hannah, with Andy. Denny overhears that Andy will be moving into the farmhouse, which Hannah accepted. In anger she tells Andy to stay away from Hannah, Oscar, Evie and herself. Phoebe has a chat with Denny and tells her that Andy loves Hannah and just wants to help. Denny tells Andy to stay at the farm for a few days, while she going away to the city to see her mother. A few days later, Denny returns home and thanked Andy for supporting Hannah with Oscar and Evie. Denny found out from Hannah that Andy might not want to be with her anymore. Denny comforts Hannah and asked Nate many questions. Trivia * Alf Stewart calls her by her full name, Denise when she works at the Bait Shop.she loves working at the bait shop. :) *Denny takes a dislike to Andy Barrett, when he does something dangerous, like putting Evie in danger and leaving Hannah. * In 2015, Denny was seen on-screen wearing Casey's ring on her married finger.